


Me And You (Setting: In a Honeymoon)

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened Patrick hadn't though much of it</p><p>But, the second and now the third...</p><p>In which Patrick has been avoiding Pete for months, until he makes an unsettling realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me And You (Setting: In a Honeymoon)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my amazing beta reader and the lack of abo in the peterick tag

Patrick was kind of freaking out right now.

Scratch that, he wasn't kind of freaking out, he was seconds-away-from-a-panic-attack freaking out.

The first time it happened, Patrick barely thought anything of it.

But the second, and now the third, well...

The omega kneeled on his bathroom floor, spilling the contents of his stomach into the toilet in front of him.

 _It was just bad food_ , he thought to himself. _Bullshit. It can't be bad food three days in a row_. Patrick curled up in a ball, knees curled to his chest. _Okay, Stump, think. Your heat was five weeks ago, you’re on birth control, everything is fine, go take a test, you can’t possibly be-_

Patrick peeled his legs from his chest to stand, using the countertop as leverage to pull himself to his feet. He quickly brushed his teeth, grabbed a coat, and stepped outside his apartment.

\---

A bell rung as Patrick entered the store. He pulled up his hood and ducked his head, trying to avoid unwanted gazes. Hurrying to the isle, he paced up and down it trying to find a test, and when he finally spotted what looked like pregnancy tests for males, they were on the top shelf.

He reached up to grab the box to find that it was just out of arm's reach. “Fucking perfect,” Patrick muttered under his breath.

Patrick reached again, standing on his tip toes to grab it, when straight away another hand reached to grab it.

“Here, I got it.” The hand reached down to place the box in Patrick’s hands. Patrick’s nose burned with the scent of foreign alpha coming from this stranger.

“Uh.” Patrick looked at the ground. “Thank you, I guess.”

“Hey, no problem, just trying to help a cute little thing like you,” the stranger said.

Patrick blushed. Usually when he was ‘complimented’ it was through vulgar things shouted at him on stage.

“Hey,” the stranger pointed a finger at him. “Aren’t you that one omega Pete Wentz is with?”

Patrick stopped dead in his tracks. “Uh, no, don’t be ridiculous”

Stranger held up a magazine he’d had tucked under his arm and began to flip through it. He stopped to show Patrick a picture.

Or, well, _his picture_ to be exact.

It was taken right after the last showed they played as Fall Out Boy, five weeks ago. The title read “Trouble in Paradise?”

Patrick stuttered out a pathetic, “Well, I must have one hell of a look alike,” and turned on his heels to walk in the opposite direction.

He had to get out of there and _fast_ before someone else recognized him or, worse, paparazzi showed up and got pictures of him with a pregnancy test.

\---

Patrick was on his laptop searching for the next flight to Los Angeles. He stared down at the small strip of plastic next to him.

Two perpendicular red lines stared back at him.

 _Fuck_ , he thought as he shoved his clothes into a bag.

 _Fuck_ , he thought as he drove to the airport.

 _Fuck_ , he thought as he boarded his plane.

 _Fuck_ , he thought as he sat between a wrinkly old omega and a middle aged beta in a pinstriped suit.  _A_ _t least Pete has always said he wanted kids_.

\---

Patrick pulled up to Pete’s house in a rental car, his heart pounding in his chest. The omega hadn’t thought far enough ahead to consider what would happen once he was actually at Pete’s house.

Pete’s last Instagram post (a picture of Hemingway laying on his lap with a bucket of popcorn in the frame), captioned ‘movie night with the homie’, was posted three hours ago, which lead him to believe that Pete was home at the moment. He hoped.

The omega gathered all his courage to go up and knock on the door.

Patrick stood at the entryway to Pete’s house and outstretched a shaky hand to ring the doorbell. He looked around at Pete’s front lawn, imagining a child playing in the hedges near the driveway.

“Patrick? What the hell are you doing here, in LA at three am?” Pete stood in his house, and his scent seemed to be laced with more curiosity than anger. After all, it was Patrick who cut off ties with _him_.

“I-I, Pete, I-” Patrick stopped talking, trying to breath. “It’s important, Pete, I’m sorry, I’ll go if you want.” Patrick’s eyes started to water.

“Patrick, wait.” Pete put a hand on Patrick shoulder, a calming method used by alphas to show dominance over an omega. Patrick relaxed into it.

“Patrick, you wouldn't just come out here after what happened between us just to say hello. Something’s wrong, and you’re going to tell me what it is, but first let’s go back inside because it’s fucking cold out here.”

Patrick wiped a tear from his eye and allowed himself to be lead inside to the kitchen.

Pete sat on the counter while his tea kettle heated up. Patrick leaned against a wall and searched his mind to find a variation of _I know I said I’d never talk to you again and that I hate you, but I’m sorry, I forgive you, also I’m pregnant and the child’s yours…_

The silence in the room felt like a balloon being pumped with air, it only kept growing larger and more uncomfortable, rubber getting thinner until…

Pete cleared his throat. “So, I hate to be blunt… but why are you here? You said you never wanted to see me again after what happened in New York-”

Patrick cut him off. “I’m pregnant, Pete.”

Pete’s eyes went comically wide, and he pointed at himself.

Patrick grimaced. _Whose else would it be?_ “Yeah, Pete, it is. It’s ours.”

The alpha’s face seemed frozen in a blank stare, as if he was trying to use the x-ray vision he didn’t have to look through Patrick, straight at the foetus inside him.

Patrick took a deep breath and tried to hold back his tears. “I mean, I’ll get rid of it if that's what you want, Pete.” The omega was shaking. He couldn’t keep his emotions in; everything he'd been holding in since that night in New York started rushing out.

The omega slid down the wall he was leaning against, tucking his legs up to his chest and clutching them for dear life. He couldn't do this, not if Pete made him get rid of their child. In the end it would be the alpha’s decision. _No, it isn’t. You can always leave, you still have your car out front._

“Patrick.” Pete’s voice cut through his thoughts like a pin through a balloon. “Hey, breathe with me, okay? Come on, in through your nose and out through your mouth, it’s okay. I’ll never make you get rid of our child, Patrick.”

The omega relaxed into the alpha’s hold, allowing himself to be placed in between Pete’s legs with his back against the taller one’s chest. Patrick found himself calmed, surrounded by a familiar alpha’s scent and the soothing circles Pete rubbed into his tummy.

Pete spoke in a hushed, soothing tone. ”When I first heard you sing, I thought about how you would be my ticket out of Chicago, and look at us now, 'Trick.” Patrick could hear the smile in his voice when he continued. "I remember the first time I saw you, you were wearing an argyle sweater, cargo shorts, socks, and a hat; having just presented.” Pete stopped to chuckle at the memory. “‘Trick, you had that young, fertile, omega girl-next-door thing going on, and rocked it. You looked like something out of a cheesy love song. Beautiful, yet you had no idea."

Pete's smile faded from his voice. "And, look, I’ve never wanted to pressure you into something you don’t want to do but, fuck, I really want to refresh our bond.”

Patrick’s heart skipped a beat at that. _Refreshing a bond? Was that Pete’s way of saying he wanted to knot him?_

“Yeah, Pete. I’d like that a lot.”

\---

Pete picked Patrick up, carrying him bridal style towards the stairs. Patrick curled around him, tucking his head into the crook of Pete's neck, breathing hard enough that Pete could feel Patrick’s broken whimpers against his skin.

Pete moved into his bedroom, carefully placing Patrick on the center of the bed, which allowed the alpha to work on taking off his clothes. His fingers moved to unbutton Patrick’s cardigan, and once all the buttons were done, he threw it aside. Then Patrick’s shirt met with his cardigan on the ground, and his boots followed soon after.

Pete hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Patrick’s jeans, groping the omega’s ass as he dragged them down, exposing milky white thighs. The sight of them earned a grunt and a “God, you're fucking beautiful” from Pete.

Suddenly, Pete pulled away from Patrick, and the omega whined at the loss of contact. Pete stared intently at Patrick’s feet.

“Um, babe.” Patrick’s voice seemed to pull Pete out of his strange trance. “Do you have some kind of foot fetish we’ve never talked about before? Because-”

Pete cut him off, laughing. “Oh god, no, honestly I’m just trying to think of a sexy way to take off your socks.”

Patrick laughed at that. “Okay, how about you take off your clothes while I find a sexy way to take off my own damn socks.”

Pete chuckled, than met Patrick's mouth for an opened mouthed kiss. “I’m more than fine with that.”

Patrick moaned against Pete’s mouth. “Well, that does imply getting off of me.”

The alpha smiled and pulled back, rapidly undressing himself.

His clothes joined Patrick’s socks on the floor. That left the two stripped down to their drawers.

Pete laid his omega on his bed. He guided Patrick to lay face down on the mattress with his legs spread wide, lower half hanging over the side of the bed frame. Pete traced his hands up and down Patrick’s frame, pausing to grip his pale, plump ass. “Fuck, ‘Trick, you don’t even know how fucking perfect you are, Jesus.” The alpha pulled back, turning towards the nightstand to retrieve a small bottle of lube.  
  
The alpha traced one lubed finger around the omega’s hole, dragging it from below his balls to his pink rim, causing the omega to fist the sheets around him.

“Fuck, Pete.” Patrick paused to let out a breathy moan. “Do something.”

Pete roughly pushed his finger into the omega’s opening, causing him to let out a breathy moan. “Like this?” Pete pulled his digit out. “Do you want me to eat you out? Do you want me to eat your little cunt?”

Patrick pushed his head into the mattress. “Yes, alpha, fuck, please.”

Pete grabbed a pillow to put under Patrick’s hips. Then he lowered his head to the omega’s ass and licked at his pink hole. The omega cried out as Pete went to work opening him up, whining and squirming at the feel of Pete’s mouth.

Once Patrick was open and moaning, Pete worked a finger in alongside his tongue, bending it just so he could find the omega’s prostate.

“P-Pete...that feels f-fucking amazing.” Patrick rolled his hips against Pete’s tongue.

The alpha pulled away to face his omega, his hand fisting his own cock. “Come on, ‘Trick, flip over. I want to see your pretty face while I fuck you.”

The omega let out a whine and flipped over, revealing his hard cock, which was resting against his stomach.

Pete pulled the omega’s knees up. “Come on, baby, present yourself to me. Submit to me.”

Patrick whimpered and pulled his knees up further. Then, slowly, he reached down and pulled his ass cheeks apart, revealing his pink hole, slick with lube and from Pete eating him out earlier.

Pete moved forward, lining his cock up with his omega’s hole. He braced his hands on Patrick’s shoulders and slowly thrusted into his tight wet heat.

Once Pete was inside Patrick all the way, he reached around the omega’s shoulder to grab a fistful of his hair. The alpha yanked Patrick’s head back, exposing pale, unmarred neck, and he started to leave hickeys around his omega gland, making sure to not come in contact with the gland itself.

Patrick broke the silence by saying, “Pete, as much as I appreciate what you're doing, if you could move, it’d be greatly appreciated.” Though the desperation in his voice was clear, how the omega could be sarcastic with Pete’s dick in his ass truly blew Pete’s mind.

Pete moved inside him, just a few shallow thrusts to tease him. “Is this how you want it?”

Patrick bit his lip and decided to take Pete’s bait. He closed his eyes and moved his hips against Pete’s thrusts. “Harder. Fuck, alpha, fuck me harder.”

Pete growled and began to thrust into Patrick as hard as he could, hitting his prostate on every thrust. “Is this what you wanted? For me to pound your boypussy into the mattress? Want me to fill you up with my sticky alpha cum?”

The omega nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and drawing his eyebrows together. He could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine. He wouldn't last much longer.

“Pete,” Patrick whined, letting out a string of obscenities. “Fuck, I-I’m gonna come.”

Pete picked up his pace, and Patrick could feel his knot expanding. Pete was close too.

Patrick felt it all, the swell of his alpha’s knot growing with every thrust. The way Pete’s head would hit his prostate in every thrust, the sensation of how the alpha’s precum was released inside him. It seemed as if he was overflowing with sensation as Patrick screamed his alpha’s name as loud as he could, then spilling all over his and Pete’s abdomen.

Patrick’s orgasm pushed Pete over the edge, and he ended up coming deep inside his omga with his knot holding the two together.

Pete shoves his face in Patrick’s neck, sucking on his omega gland.

“Pete… y-you can bite me, please,” he whimpered, pinned under the alpha’s weight. Pete didn't hesitate to take the opportunity.

In the movies, bites are always shown as soft moments of togetherness between an alpha and their omega.

Patrick couldn’t understand why in the slightest bit.

The omega gland was naturally more tender than the flesh around it and, alpha’s in general weren’t known for being gentle.

Pete nosed greedily at the side of his neck and buried his teeth in the correct spot, and Patrick decided there was nothing soft about a bite.

Pete groaned, low and hungry, as he drank in the addictive hormone that poured out of the omega’s neck.

Patrick bit down on his lip and made a face. Between Pete’s teeth in his neck and his knot in his ass, he felt overstimulated and overly enveloped in his alpha.

“Pete, fuck, that’s enough.”

Pete shot off the omega’s neck like it burned him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to take it that far.”

“I’m fine, but I’m not gonna be for long if I have to stay in this position until your knot goes down.”

Pete smirked and maneuvered them around until they were both laying on their sides. The alpha wrapped his hands around Patrick’s stomach. The last thing he remembers is a whispered, “I love you, Patrick.”

Patrick was just coherent enough to say it back.


End file.
